johnnythunderrpg01fandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Thunder RPG
The Johnny Thunder Roleplaying Game, or Johnny Thunder RPG, is a text-based roleplay game on BZPower.com. Plot Summary Quest for the Golden Trees Quest for Atlantis Laura Craft, having recently been promoted to high adventurer, began to research her next quest. She found clues to find a lost treasure in the legendary city of Atlantis. Laura had to travel throughout the different locations, reluctantly teaming up with henchman Jason Parker. Eventually a tough fight occured on Dino Island between Parker and Craft, but eventually Laura came on top, and the artifacts recovered from Atlantis were brought to the museum. Quest for Gods' Alloy Quest for the Indian Rubies Raid on the Museum Sam Sinister, having recently formed the Villains' Alliance, sent men to infiltrate the National Museum and steal artifacts from it. In addition, he sent Yeti Hunters under Ngan Pa and Big Game Hunters under Mr. Cunningham onboard a pirate fleet commanded by Xeng Li to attack LEGO City (the home of the National Museum). The fleet was disguised as an invasion by the Empire of Xi'an. Their attack was successful as the Museum was looted and many artifacts were stolen. Some were added to private collections but many more were sold on the black market to villains unaligned with the Alliance. The Adventurers, in response, scrambled to recover these artifacts. Teams of Adventurers operating across the world hunted down villains' compounds to retrieve artifacts, took out merchants and agents of Sinister who were trying to sell the artifacts, and did everything in their power to recover the artifacts. In the Amazon, for instance, High Adventurer Kakir had several Adventurers join with an army of Natives and attack Senor Palomar's compound. In response, Senor Palomar began an attempt to steal the treasures Sinister had stored up in his private collection. Adventurer action, however, enabled the recovery of these treasures and from almost everywhere else. The artifacts have mostly been recovered- but the Villains' Alliance has gained much financially from this operation, and Sinister is investing it in some new evil scheme. Invasion of Xi'an LEGOLAND, however, was under the impression that the attack by Sinister and Xeng Li had been carried out by the fleet of the evil Emperor Chang Wu. They took it as a sneak attack, and one that killed many of their citizens and desecrated their greatest city, LEGO City. Retaliation was swift, as a large LEGOLAND fleet sailed to China and attacked the Empire of Xi'an. Chang Wu's forces were unable to withstand the assault and retreated into the countryside, abandoning his palace at Xi'an. A large region of the empire became occupied by LEGOLAND, but heavy fighting was still continuing. The Villains' Alliance decided to use the chaos to send a covert team under Xeng Li after an ancient artifact. When LEGOLAND learned of this plan, they sent for an elite team of Adventurers to beat the villains to this artifact. No one knows what it does, except that it is made of Gods' Alloy and may be a weapon of some kind. Gameplay Members of BZPower join this RPG by filling out a form describing the characters that they will play as in the RPG. After that, they can post in-universe to describe what is going on in the story. They are allowed to join as up to two main characters, and characters are allowed to join as Adventurers or as Henchmen. Like most BZPower RPGs, this is text-based, and is much like a novel written by many people. Because it is in the form of a forum topic, members contribute to the story by posting what their characters do. In addition, they can also converse with other BZPower members in the same topic. Because of this, in-universe and real-life are seperated by the usage of the terms "In-Character" to show that one is playing and "Out-of-Character" to show that one is not playing. These terms are simplified into simply "IC" and "OOC". A member of the RPG is given free reign to do whatever they want with their character, as long as it fits in the RPG's rules or meets the consent of the other players of the RPG. If one of these is not achieved, the member is free to go back and edit their post to either follow the rules or to accept another member's request for change. While a member is encouraged to primarily use the characters they sign up as (unless they request a change), members are free to create Non-Player Characters, or NPCs, to serve as villains or allies of their main characters. Current Members *'TakunuvaC01', the game creator and owner, as Tom Kakir and Xeng Li *'Atton Rand' as Laura Craft *'Imperial Officer' as Dr. David Norman *'Jackson Lake' as Hank O'Neil *'LewaLew' as Commander Patrick Chancer and Major Johann Koht *'Toa Ling' as Indiana Jones and John Connor *'Nuile: Crazy Writer' as Mack Picchu *'Crazylegoman' as Roger Kabrinsky and Ding Dong *'Starwarsrox121' as Cooper References in the RPG For a non-exhaustive list of references in the Johnny Thunder RPG, see this subpage. Trivia *The Johnny Thunder RPG was created on October 5, 2007, and is the second-longest running LEGO-based RPG on BZPower. *The Johnny Thunder RPG is the second time TakunuvaC01 tried to create an Adventurers RPG, and therefore is called the "JT RPG Mark 2". Despite this, it is actually the third Adventurers RPG, as PeabodySam created one before him. However, it is called "Mark 2" because it was the second attempt at such an RPG by TakunuvaC01 and TakunuvaC01 was under the mistaken impression that the RPG started by PeabodySam was called the "Adventurers RPG", not the "Johnny Thunder RPG". *The events of the previous two Johnny Thunder RPGs are not considered canon in this RPG at this time. External Links *Johnny Thunder RPG *TC01's First Johnny Thunder RPG *PeabodySam's First Johnny Thunder RPG (the true original)